Magic or Psynergy?
by Queen Ryuu
Summary: Dora and Kyle find an abused girl outside of Vale after some talking the two deciced to take the girl in. How will Issac's journey change with a little sister tagging along? And what are these letters that keep following her around to invite her to some oddly named school?
1. Chapter 1

**Magic or Psynergy?**

**Chapter One: So it begins**

_Dora and Kyle were out taking a walk around their home village Vale when out of nowhere they heard a loud pop sound that was quickly followed by the sounds of a child crying. They were quick to locate the soucre of the crying and much to their surprise and horror they found a small black haired girl who was heavyly bursied frail looking girl who appeared to be almost their son's Isaac's age. Dora looked over to her husband as she deeply hoped that he had some idea on what to do with the child . Kyle then looked over to his wife and nodded as he calmly walked over to the small girl and kneeled down to the girl's level where she was hugging a tree as she cried._

"_Hello there young lady my name is Kyle and that woman over there is my lovely wife Dora. Do you think you could tell us who got you this burised up and perhaps your name?" Kyle asked the girl as he extended a hand to her._

_Dora saw how the child flinched at Kyle's hand moving towards her, she then knew that this girl had been abused by her family. It made her nearly scream curses at who ever did this to the girl, he guardians were obiolus not fit to care for anything or anyone._

_The young girl once she saw that the two adults didn't mean her any harm she slowly took Kyle's hand then helped her up._

"_My name is Mila and I don't remember much on how I got here I only remember being really scared." the girl stuttered as she was now holding onto Kyle's pants like a life line._

_Dora then made her way over to the girl herself, kneeling down to her level._

"_Hello there Mila. Like Kyle said earlier I'm his wife Dora. It is very nice to meet you", Dora said as she gave the girl a kind motherly smile._

_Mila just responded with a shy smile to the elder woman, who then picked herself up and looked to Kyle._

"_Kyle why don't we take her in. Her guardians are clearly unfit to take care of her." Dora suggested to her husband._

_Kyle's eyes widen in surprise at his wife's request. While he was thinking the same thing there really wasn't any propblem with the girl or them. Their son had been asking them about if he could have a sibling. He could only see one issue about taking the girl in, if the elders would let them._

"_Dora, how would we bring this to the elder more importantly Issac." Kyle asked his wife._

_In Vale it was a very complicated process to adopt in Vale due to the secrets that the village held. So the elders were very pickly about who was adopted into a family who lived in the village._

"_Well the village elders own us quite a few favors. As for Issac he has mentioned how he wanted a little sister or brother so that wouldn't be a problem." Dora said as she reminded him of the debts that many of the village elders owned him._

"_Okay then. But first we must see if Mila wants to come with us" Kyle said as he turned his attention to the small girl whose attention had gone to some butterflies that were flying around the girl._

"_Mila" Kyle called out in a gental tone which Mila looked away from the butterflies to the elder man. He had her attention and she wasn't afraid which was good._

"_Mila would you like come to live with me and my family?" Kyle asked as he held his hand out to the little girl._

"_Family?"_

"_Yes be apart of my family. There's me and my wife Dora and we also have a son called Issac. He's a good boy, I belive he will really love you he always has wanted a sibling like you. So what do you say would you like to come with us?" Kyle said to the little girl._

"_I would like that very much." Mila said before she grabbed ahold of Kyle's pants almost as if she would fly away if she didn't._

_Little did the couple know just what kind of an effect that this girl would have on this world for the years to come. They had yet realize just how special this girl was, even the girl herself had no idea._

Random Story that came into my head while playing Golden Sun


	2. Author Note- Sorry!

**Dear My fateful readers,**

**Yet again I lost my muse for the stories that this letter appears in I know you more than likely thought this would be another update but it's not so I'm sorry to disappoint.**

**I just find my muse spiting smoke while trying to write for these stories**

**These stories will be be marked as complete while on Hiatus.**

**While on hiatus feel free to leave me suggestions in reviews and or PM.**

Sorry again,

Queen Ryu


End file.
